A Wish Upon a Ballpoint Pen
by Terrygurl
Summary: It's night time and in the Feudal Era, there is no one to talk to at this hour. Kagome sneeks her diary with her to write her feelings. Never did she notice her hanyou friend feining sleep to watch her write. What happens when Inuyasha gets curious?


AN: Hello everyone! I'm here once again! Now I know I haven't really made myself totally known to the world of online literature, but I'm getting there I promise!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha Co. If I did, it wouldn't be called FANfiction now would it? Haha! Anyways READ ON AND REVIEW!

Here we Go!!

**A Wish Upon a Ballpoint Pen**

'I wish he'd just come out and say it. He likes me and I like him, so why won't he talk. Does he still have feelings for Kikyo? Gods! Why do you continue to plague me with this feeling of jealousy? Oh, Inuyasha's coming and I don't want him to read this!!!'

Inuyasha walked into the hut and noticed Kagome hurrying back from her backpack. He was suspicious, but didn't ask, he was going to find out later. Inuyasha walked to the fire and sat close. It had become close to the time of seasonal change and it was getting pretty cold. Shippo was in next. His diminutive size didn't hold heat well. Kagome was snug in her sleeping bag when Shippo ran up and squeezed himself next to her. When Shippo was asleep and Inuyasha looked drowsy, Kagome wiggled her way out of the sleeping bag. Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of Kagome's foot steps, but he would be careful not to move. She walked to her backpack and grabbed her diary. She wrote

'I'm supposed to sleep, but it's hard to sleep sometimes. I still think about Inuyasha and Kikyo, but she's gone so I shouldn't worry, should I? Of coarse I should, she tried to kill me and take Inuyasha to the fiery pit, too! I love him so much; it's not even funny anymore. Sometimes I think that I will never live to see the day when Inuyasha will confess his true feelings for me, if any at all.

Guys are so confusing to me. Every guy has his ego problems. Inuyasha, for instance never lets anyone see the way he feels. Umm, I think he's waking up, got to sleep!!'

Inuyasha smirked and stretched, he knew Kagome needed sleep so he just gave her a little push. Inuyasha waited until Kagome's heart rate slowed, and went in for the diary. Sango and Miroku had gotten their own hut not far from where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo stayed. This made it easier to get across the room without waking anyone. Inuyasha crept over to the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo and grabbed the book. Inuyasha gently snuck back to his place on the opposite end of the room. He opened the book and read only the freshly written page. Inuyasha was surprised by what he read. How could he have been so dense? Inuyasha knew that Kagome crushed on him, but he never would have thought about the concept of love. Kagome started to stir, but Inuyasha was too deep in thought to notice.

"I-Inuyasha, what are you reading?" Kagome said looking around her sleeping bag for her sacred book.

"I don't really know, but do you think you could explain." Inuyasha smirked showing his fangs and walked out of the hut. Kagome followed swiftly. Inuyasha held the book tight in his grasp and started to walk faster.

"Inuyasha, if you don't hand over the book, I will have to say the word." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's ear and pulling down on it. Inuyasha flinched; however, his eyes still sparkled under the light of the moon. Through some trouble, Inuyasha pried his ear loose, embraced Kagome, and kissed her. Kagome had never kissed anyone and she enjoyed her first. Shippo woke up to go and find his heat source, but turned immediately after witnessing the lip lock. He was not about to ruin the moment of a lifetime. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart, but they decided to go and talk.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her to a lovely flower bed with a tiny stream running through it. Inuyasha laid Kagome up against a tree and sat down next to her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha turned to face the lovely girl beside him, "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Kagome sat up and looked to the ground; she really had never thought that she needed to say anything. Kagome thought that Inuyasha could anticipate the way she acted towards him... apparently not. (He's sooo dense -Kags)

"I thought that you could tell by the way I acted around you." Kagome hugged her knees and looked at the glimmers and glints of the stars in the night. "Even though I get upset with you at times, it's only because you ask me things that really shouldn't come up when they do. With Kouga, you should have trusted me for the person I am." Kagome hesitated, but she decided to continue. "I am no slut; I have no problem being sexual without showing off body parts," Inuyasha put a claw to Kagome's neck.

"Now, where did you get that mouth from?" Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome again. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's ear, but it didn't hurt him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in the most innocent voice, "Take me home please, it's getting cold and I'm worried that Shippo could get sick" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her on his back. They started towards home. Shippo had kept the fire going while the two were away.

"It's about time you two got home," Shippo beamed at the couple. "Are you going to stay together?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Oh! Right, I kinda experienced that kiss of yours." (Hee Hee- Shippo) Shippo snickered and grabbed Kagome's leg. Kagome knew that Shippo wanted to go to bed. She hugged Inuyasha and crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, where's my book?" Kagome looked up wanting to know.

"Well, I think I left it outside." Inuyasha said looking nonchalant. Kagome was going to get up but, Shippo had drifted into a quaint slumber and Kagome didn't want to rouse him. Inuyasha smirked and stretched before he fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The End

And there you have it!! Another lil story just for my readers… and hopefully REVIEWERS!!! I HOPE YOU'RE TAKING THE HINT PEOPLE!!! Haha! Well until we meet again in fan fiction- One luv T.G.


End file.
